A la nit
by KoEnMaRuKaWa No Miko
Summary: Un altre Bill i Tom en català es un poquet més fort... no gaire però, la cançó és la traddució de In Die Nacht


En Tom va començar a tocar la guitarra amb suavitat però fermesa mentre en Bill cantava amb la seva veu mig infantil i li posava una mà delicadament als texans

En Tom va començar a tocar la guitarra amb suavitat però fermesa mentre en Bill cantava amb la seva veu mig infantil i li posava una mà delicadament als texans, just a la zona del genoll.

Uns moments abans havia dit que la cançó estava dedicada exclusivament a ells dos, ni un "per les fans" ni un "per en Georg i en Gustav" només un "pels dos".

Com uns quans versos cantats amb una veu plena de sentiments i acompanyats per els suaus raspaments d'una guitarra espanyola podien significar tan per ells?

En Tom només podia para atenció a la guitarra per por a perdre's en la mirada que ara tindria el seu germà.

Sabia perfectament que ell tenia els ulls clavats en alguna part del seu cos que anava des de la gorra fins les mans.

S'estaria fixant en la manera com s'intentava expressar només movent el pírcing? En els ulls que revelaven que estava a punt de plorar? O potser es fixava en el conjunt que formaven la seva cara i els seus gestos?

La música es va acabar i les fans van començar a cridar. En Tom, que normalment es quedava a tirar coses a les fans, que fins i tot tenia un joc secret que era intentar encertar l'escot d'alguna, va marxar corrent al camerino que li havien habilitat i va tancar la porta amb baldó.

Quan va connectar els seus auriculars i va haver donat una desena de voltes pel petit espai va aconseguir relaxar-se. Ara es podria enfrontar a les entrevistes i el que fes falta.

No s'havia de justificar de res. Aquella cançó només representava la seva relació com a bessons idèntics.

No representava ni les nits fredes d'hivern que dormien abraçats com dos cadellets ni la visió d'en Bill somrient movent-se amb destresa sobre seu.

Ni tan sols representava aquells besos robats que li podia arrencar d'en tant en tant entre bastidors, aquells besos fugaços que després d'unes hores d'abstinència (o dies si viatjaven a l'autocar, que tot i que era només pels dos sempre hi havia algú de l'equip) tenien gust al més exquisit dels nèctars.

Va obrir la porta i es va trobar en Bill assentat a terra amb les cames doblegades i els colzes sobre els genolls.

Quan va veure que la porta s'obria va alçar la mirada i els ulls es van trobar. La mirada li va indicar que no estaven sols al passadís. Per tant en Tom només va preguntar:

Què hi fas aquí?

Els periodistes ens esperen.

Podries haver entrat tu primer...- va dir sabent que no ho podia haver fet. Cap dels dos podia haver entrat sol per la simple raó que sols no eren res. Només junts tenien la força necessària per a enfrontar-se al món.

Anem?- va dir senzillament.

Si. – va contestar en Tom.

Els dos es van dirigir cap al lloc de les entrevistes i dins aquell espai petit i sense finestres van dir mitges veritats que sonaven massa a excuses.

Quan finalment la gent va marxar els dos nois es van donar la mà i se la van estrènyer fort. Havien superat una altre prova.

Moments més tard a la suite els dos bessons estaven abraçats i junts al mateix llit de l'hotel.

La senzilla raó perquè havien tret la cançó de In die nacht era perquè en tenien una altre de més privada per ells, una que sonava a sospirs i a calor, una que parlava de dos cossos idèntics que es trobaven dins un món fosc i acabaven descobrint que eren l'un per l'altre. Dos cossos lluminosos que s'unien i formaven una llum que els guiava pel camí de la vida.

La veu d'en Bill s'escolava per dins les orelles d'en Tom per a posar-se dins el seu cervell i no sortir-ne.

En Bill es va pujar la camisa fins el melic i va acostar la mà d'en Tom a la seva estrella, aquella estrella que s'havia gravat a la pell i que a la pregunta "què significa?"el noi de cabells negres havia respòs:

Ets tu, gravat en mi per sempre.

En Tom va seguir la forma amb els dits i finalment hi va dipositar un bes, aquell era tot el ritual que necessitava en Bill per a saber que passaria les pròximes hores entre els braços del seu germà.

No necessariament havien de culminar aquest amor, bé si feia molts dies que no havien estat junts si, però la nit passada ja havien satisfet el desig i aquella nit tocava relaxar-se.

En Bill va començar a cantar una melodia suau que només podia ser destinada a ell.

Quan en Bill li cantava en exclusiva no pensava en els sacrificis que feia per aconseguir aquells moments, ni les mentides que deia a les entrevistes ni com fingia que estava boig per les dones quan en realitat el que volia era exactament això que tenia en aquells instants.

Tom?- va dir en Bill suaument- ja t'has adormit?

Com vols que m'adormi si tu m'estàs cantant?

També tens raó. Avui hem aconseguit un bon públic. – va dir canviant de tema, com podia fer-ho? En Tom encara estava absort per la cançó que feia uns segons sortia de la boca del seu germà.

Si...- va dir- l' In die Nacht ha funcionat.

Vols que la torni a cantar, potser?

M... estaria bé. Recordar com sona sense cap modificació.

Modificació? No l'hem modificat pas!

Si, per mi l' In die Nacht original la cantes abraçat a mi amb veu baixa i amb una mirada...

La mirada la tinc igualment a l'escenari.

Ja però no et miro.

Si, perquè?

Creus que podria tocar la guitarra si em mires amb aquests ulls tan... tan?

En Bill va fer que en Tom el mirés a la cara. Llavors va obrir la boca i va començar.

_Al meu interior comença a fer fred._

_Quant temps podrem estar aquí junts?_

_Queda't aquí_

_Les ombres volen atrapar-me._

_Si marxem_

_Marxem només els dos. _

_Tu ets tot el que jo sóc. _

_I tot el que flueix per les meves venes_

_Sempre ens recolzarem l'un a l'altre_

_No importa on anem_

_No importa la fondària_.

En Tom el va abraçar més fort notant com cantava des de dins la seva caixa toràcica, notant als seus pectorals la vibració que feia en Bill quan cantava. El noi de cabells de punxa va parar un moment i es va separar posant-se sobre seu i pujant la llarga camiseta fins que li va treure, va continuar cantant escalfant la pell ara una mica freda per la sobtada separació de la tela que la mantenia calenta.

_No vull estar aquí sol,_

_Quedem-nos junts _

_A la nit_

En Tom també va treure la camisa a en Bill i aquest va parar de cantar mentre tenia el cap cobert, tan bon punt va tenir la camisa fora es va ajuntar a en Tom i els seus llavis van formar els versos que seguien.

_Jo escolto quan crides silenciosament_

_Jo respiro cada respiració teva. _

_Fins i tot si el destí ens separa_

_No importa, el que vingui després ho compartirem _

En Bill va obrir el botó dels pantalons d'en Tom demanant permís amb els ulls i ell somrient amb tendresa va fer-li un gest que volia dir "endavant", tot i que la nit anterior ja havien fet el que tan desitjaven aquella cançó sempre els "despertava"

_No vull estar aquí sol,_

_Quedem-nos junts _

_A la nit_

_Algun dia arribarà el moment, _

_Quedem-nos junts _

_A la nit_

En Tom i en Bill ja només tenien una peça de roba que aviat desapareixeria, les rastes d'en Tom ja s'havien alliberat de la gorra i ara feien dibuixos sobre el llençol mentre en Bill ja estava cantant el tros següent interromput per les ja expertes carícies d'en Tom

_A la nit... algun dia_

_A la nit... només amb tu, junts_

La veu d'en Bill ja començava a estar marcada per l'excitació, "per sort", va pensar en Tom "aquesta veu només la puc escoltar jo, sinó no m'imagino com hauria de cantar"

Va somriure i es va dedicar en cos i ànima a la pell que tan bé coneixia.

_Aguanta'm, d'altra manera estaré penjat a la nit, sol. _

_Porta'm amb tu i abraça'm _

_D'altra manera estaré penjat a la nit, sol_

Sol no hi estaria mai, en Tom no deixaria que en Bill fes res sense ell, ni tan sols quan es va treure el carnet de cotxe estaven separats. Les classes que havien fet a aules diferents, obligats, ja eren massa per a ells. No, mai, mai deixaria en Bill sol.

_No vull estar aquí sol,_

_Quedem-nos junts _

_A la nit_

_Algun dia arribarà el moment, _

_Quedem-nos junts _

_A la nit_

Quan en Tom i en Bill van acabar es va quedar abraçats, en Bill sobre en Tom abraçant-lo, en Tom va tocar la pell i el noi morè va passa-li els dits per les rastes apartant-les de la orella, amb veu ronca, la veu que tenia sempre després, va xiuxiuejar-li cantant:

_Tu ets tot el que jo sóc. _

_I tot el que flueix per les meves venes_

En Tom va somriure i es va adormir mentre en Bill li recolzava el cap al seu pit.

Segurament els problemes que tindrien els superarien junts.

-Fi-

ND/A: El primer fanfic de Tokio Hotel que es podria dir que acabo!!

La primera vegada que vaig llegir la traducció de In die Nacht em va agradar i vaig decidir traduir-la en català, trobo que és un idioma molt més ric que els castellà tot i que això em tanca moltes portes... Sincerament també és perquè foto cada catalanada que no vegis...

En Bill i en Tom son una parella fascinant i VULL MÉS MOSTRES D'AMOR COLLONS!

Bé, la cosa és que per fi he acabat però potser faré una segona part, no sóc molt donada a això però mai se sap.

Potser també hauré de posar més descripció o així. La cançó ha quedat molt penjada per allà el mig i el lemmon s'ha reduït a un "quan van acabar"

És millor ser subtil però una mica d'acció no em faria res... hauré d'esperar a que em vingui l' inspiració.

KTRNM


End file.
